Pokémon: Kanto's Emergence!
by AceTrainer J
Summary: Jerrick Kenji is a new pokémon trainer who has been assigned a task by his local Professor. He also has goals of becoming a champion. Kanto has changed dramatically since Jerrick stepped foot outside his hometown. Crime is on the rise more than ever. The evil Team Rocket, plays a huge role in Kanto. Could Jerrick stop Team Rocket and maintain his motives? Read and find out!


The beeping of my alarm sounded across my frost bitten room. I pulled the covers over my face as I reached to dismiss my alarm. As I sat up in my bed, I wrapped my whole body with the comforter and headed downstairs. "Why the hell is it so cold? Kanto is always really warm this type of year." I spoke aloud. As the floor transitioned from the warm carpet to the bone chilling wooden floors, I began to shiver. I turn the corner only to find my brother's Haunter cackling while pressing the down arrow on the temperature.

"Haunter! Can you just stop? It's to early for this bullshit." I scolded. Haunter looked at the ground filled with guilt. It vanished away through the walls. I managed to reset the temperature and I began to warm up instantly. As I made way to go to the couch and get cozy the doorbell chimed. "Bruh, are you serious?" I said to myself. I walk to my door and peep through the peephole only to see my eleven year old sister standing outside. I swing the door open and my sister walks in. "Gee! JERRICK! I am so glad to see you. I am pooped after traveling Kanto for an entire year!" said my sister. My sister is a pokémon trainer. She actually started and completed her journey before me, despite being seven years younger than I.

"So how was your journey Louise?" I asked. "Well…..I had fun! It definitely was an experience. I met new people and pokémon. Are you excited for your journey today?" she asked. "Excited is an understatement." I said crossing my feet. "Well Jerrick, there are villains in the world of Kanto that you just need to be very mindful about. I almost lost a pokémon due to them." Louise said. As I looked in my little sister's face, I realized she was very concerned. "Louise, thank you. I am truly grateful to have such an informative sister like you, however I must get ready to leave." I spoke. Louise nodded her head and wished me good luck.

As I went up the stairs of my home, I walked past a mirror and realized that I was still in my pajamas. I walked into my closet and pulled out my olive green v-neck shirt, black joggers and black vans. I grabbed a silver Pokétch and black snapback from on top of my dresser. I placed on my attire and checked myself out in the mirror. The mirror reflected my light brown skin, amber brown eyes and my black low cut hair. I then began to realize the time I was wasting and darted out the door. "Bye Jerrick, I'll tell mom and dad you left!" Louise spoke while waving. I am finally leaving Mikado Village (A village that lies in between Pallet Town and Viridian city). My very own journey is finally about to unfold. I took out the post card, gave to me last week. It seems that he resides in Pallet Town. I slid the postcard back into my pocket and continued to walk. I never realized how annoying walking on cobblestone roads are until today. Mikado Village is definitely like an old town you will see in a Fairy Tale such as Beauty and the Beast. Field of sunflowers weren't uncommon in this village at all.

Around thirty minutes later, I made it to a sign stating Welcome To Route 1, Pallet Town 5 miles away. I almost forgot that my dad told me there was a quicker way to reach Pallet Town. He told me that there was a hidden grotto of some sort that'll lead me to it. All of a sudden my father's words began to echo, _Jerrick remember! Behind the tree stump is a secret path that I paved to Pallet Town._ I continued to walk for about a quarter mile when I came upon a tree stump. "So this is what dad was talking about?" I said aloud.

I stood behind the stump with my eyes at twelve o'clock. I then began to see a path in between the trees. "Well that was easy." I said. I later found myself trying to slither through this narrow grotto. I could see the end of the path coming. I was getting poked in places I hope to never get poked again. Moments later, I was freed. I looked around only to realize I was at the top of a hill. Below the hill was the town of Pallet. Plush green grass, beds of flowers, small farms and white houses could be seen from my standpoint. "Well here goes nothing!" I said aloud. I got low to the ground and began to roll horizontally down the hill.

Within no time, I was at the bottom of the hill and covered lightly with grass. I shook off the grass and sniffed in the scent of fresh Cheri berries. I took out the post card once more only to read the address. "So 1738 Meadowbrook Lane is where I need to be." I read aloud. For some reason, my eyes locked onto this building. It had the numbers 1738 written on the front. I began to sprint towards the building. I could not wait to finally get my very own starter pokémon. Ever had that feeling in which you couldn't control your excitement? That is me right about now. I passed several local shops as I was running.

Approximately five minutes later, I made it to the building. It was a two story red brick building. It had stairs on the side leading to the upper level of the house. I knocked at the door and a man in a lab coat answered. He had medium length wavy dark green hair. It stopped at his neck and he was about three inches taller than me. So that makes him about five foot nine. "Jerrick Kenji?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Wow! It's nice to meet you. I'm Professor Sketchit." He said. I shook his hand and he welcomed me inside his home.

"Welcome to my laboratory!" he said raising his hands in the air. I never felt so welcomed in my life. We went through a lobby area filled with a few vending machines and many chairs. We then walked past many rooms leading up to the research room. "Well Jerrick, let's get you your pokémon." Prof. Sketchit spoke. He opened the double doors and the lights began to cut on. Sketches of pokémon were upon the walls, the floor tiles had pictures of pokémon on them and lab equipment was everywhere. We began to walk near a table with three pokeballs. "So how do you like my laboratory?" he asked. "To be honest, it's quite impressive. Did you sketch these pictures yourself?" I asked. "Why yes, they don't call me Professor Sketchit for nothing." He said. I began to laugh a tad bit, until my eyes moved upwards.

A picture of a man in a lab coat was hanging on the wall. He looked vaguely familiar, I just couldn't recall where I've seen him. "Hey who's that?" I asked. cleared his troat. "That is Professor Oak, the former Professor of Pallet. He taught me everything I needed to know about pokémon. Unfortunately, he passed away just last year." spoke. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that." I said. "It's ok, Well Jerrick I want you to discover a bond beyond friendship with your pokémon. Apparently there's a new type of evolution afoot called Mega Evolution." said.

"A new type of evolution? Cool. So what does a bond have to do with evolution?" I asked. "Well with mega evolution, it is essential to share a common bond with your pokémon. I will explain more later on in your journey so you won't be so frazzled. Now if you could, please choose your pokémon." said. My heart began to beat faster than usual. I hovered my hand over each of the pokéballs. walked off and sat in his chair. He was sketching away as I chose a pokémon.

I realized that there were photos hanging in front of the pokeballs. The first pokéball contained Bulbasaur, the second contained Squirtle and the last contained Charmander. I decided that I was gonna go with my gut feeling. I picked up the first pokéball and tossed it into the air. The pokéball opened and sparkles came out following Bulbasaur. This Bulbasaur was a different color than the one in the picture. She was a light green color and had a heart shaped mark on her forehead. "Jerrick, I do believe you chose a winner. Congratulations, would you like to give her a nickname?" asked. "Ivy, I'll call you Ivy." I said aloud. Ivy began to rub it's head against my leg. Smiling while doing so. "Ivy is what we call a shiny pokémon." said . I rubbed my head and then snapped my fingers. "A shiny pokémon! A pokémon who has an alternate color than It's species." I said proudly.

"Well stated!" said. I held my head high, I'm glad those 8 years of trainer school didn't go to waste. "Well aren't I lucky." I said picking up Ivy. "Jerrick also, I would like you to have this." said . He walked to his desk and grabbed an indigo tablet. "This device is called a Pokédex. A Pokédex is a digitial encyclopedia which records each pokémon you meet. It can also give you the details on a pokémons habitat, gender and much more." explained. I wanted to tell him that I knew exactly what it was, but I just decided to let him speak. "I also have a black backpack for you inquired with pokéballs, potions and other things essential for your journey." he said.

He grabbed the backpack from underneath the table and handed it to me. I accepted the gift and placed it on my back, I also placed the pokédex safely inside. "Thank you so much man!" I said. "Oh it is my pleasure. Now go out and enjoy the world of Kanto!" said lifting his hands in the air. I thanked him once more before I left.

I left the laboratory with my head held high. I managed to leave the town of Pallet without any type of trouble. I was back onto Route 1. Ivy walked beside me, hugging me with her vines like an over obsessed girlfriend. I took out my pokédex to retrieve information on Ivy.

 _Bulbasaur the seed pokémon. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild_. I scrolled down and seen the moves that it knew how to use. Ivy so far knows Tackle, Growl, Leech seed and Vine whip. I secured my tablet back into my backpack. "Ivy, let's see some of your . . ." I attempted to say until I was interrupted. "Well..well..well if it isn't Jerrick Kenji." Said a familiar voice from afar. I turned around only to see Tito Maplewood. Tito is kind of considered my rival. He's six feet tall, muscular and tan. Girls usually fawn over him, he was the athlete of the school while I was the nerd.

He always kept his hair blonde, long and wavy like a douchebag rock star. He is always wearing a different colored jogging suit which is orange today. "Tito." I said in hatred. "What's up J-Man? Did you just get that pokémon? Whoa…why is that Bulbasaur a different color?" Asked Tito. "Well that's because it's a shiny pokémon." I said with wit. "Well shiny or not, my Squirtle can defeat your mucus colored Bulbasaur! To prove so, Let's battle!" Tito said. "Well if it's a battle you want, a battle you shall receive." I said.

We spread out onto a grassy field nearby. This match will be my first ever match with Ivy. I'm pumped to max capacity. My heart is beating faster and my adrenaline is beaming. "Squirtle let's show em!" Tito chanted. He tossed his pokéball over his shoulder and Squirtle was released onto the field. I took out my tablet to receive Squirtle's data.

 _Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. During battle, Squirtle hides in its shell that sprays water at its opponent whenever it can._ "Ivy, it's all on you." I said signaling her to come forward. Ivy and Squirtle locked eyes. Their determination was truly there, but only one could come out victorious and hopefully that person is me.

"I'll attack first! Squirtle use water gun!" Tito commanded.

Squirtle widened it's jaws and released a blast of water.

"Ivy, let's go with Vine whip!" I said.

Ivy sprouted two dark green vines from its back, the vines began to slap away the blast of water coming near.

"You think that is gonna stop us? Squirtle show em our special tackle!" Tito said.

I noticed how every single time Tito called an attack, he would flex his muscles as if girls was watching.

Squirtle tucked its limbs inside it's shell and darted like a missile towards Ivy.

I had a brilliant idea.

"Ivy use leech seed!" I shouted. Ivy shot a seed from her bulb which landed on Squirtle's shell. Squirtle collided with Ivy and the tackle hit full force!

"Nice one Squirtle!" Tito commended.

Ivy slowly got back up from the ground, she was a bit damaged but she wasn't finished. The seed Ivy planted on Squirtle's back soon began to sprout. Squirtle became completely tangled in vines. The vines began to glow taking the energy from Squirtle and sending it to Ivy. Ivy began to return back to normal .

"Hey what gives?!" Tito hollered.

"Leech seed is a move that benefits when a pokémon is low on health. It sucks the energy out of the opponent and heals itself with that same energy." I said.

"Fine, let's uh..go with tackle!" Tito said slowly.

Squirtle once again tucked it's limbs inside it's shell and launched like a dart towards a bull's-eye.

Squirtle was coming close towards Ivy. "Let's finish this, Vine whip!" I commanded.

Ivy sprouted vines from her bulb. The vines wrapped around Squirtle's shell, stopping the gruesome tackle.

"What? No fair!" Tito shouted from his side.

Ivy slammed Squirtle onto the ground, causing a cloud of dirt to form on the field. "Squirtle!" Tito screamed in fear.

The cloud began to expand and fade away, Squirtle was on the ground sprawled out with a worn out expression on its face.

I began to chuckle a bit, Tito looked as if he legit shit himself. "Return!" Tito said quietly. As Tito raised his pokéball a red laser came from the button and returned Squirtle back inside safely. "This isn't the end, You'll see! Catch ya on the flip side!" Tito said sprinting off.

I walked over to Ivy and swung her around. "You were truly amazing, Keep up the good work." I said. Ivy began to blush and hugged me with her vines. I activated my Pokétch to pull up the region map. "Let's see where the first gym is located." I said aloud. As I scolled through various areas, my Pokétch told me that the first gym is in Pewter City. It showed me that the gyms difficultly was two and a half stars. It also had an asterisk (*) right beside the gym. "What could this mean?" I said aloud. I tried not to think to hard about it and brushed it off my shoulder.

"Well Ivy, let's go show you to my family then we'll be back on track." I said. Ivy nodded with a huge smile. Let's just hope my parents are home.


End file.
